


Тройка

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20051719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Тройничок про Якоба, Джона и Стэйси.Осторожно





	Тройка

— Джоуи твоя сестра? Вы так похожи с ней. Глаза даже одинакового цвета, волосы. Про лица вообще молчу. — с интересом спросил Джон.

Стэйси решил деликатно промолчать.

— Вот погляди на нас, с Якобом — глаза одинаковые. Лица. А мы братья. Не, парень, ты молодец — сестренку свою спас. — говорит Джон.

Пратт вздохнул. Да, спас. И ее — и всех остальных. Но, ценой своей свободы. После продолжительной стычки двух сторон, решились на переговоры. Сторона религиозного культа выдвинула свои требования — либо они «отдают» им кого-то своего одного, и оставшимся дают уйти без проблем. Либо конфликт продолжится, и всех копов просто уберут. Его сторона понимала — что они ввязались в жуткое дело, и им не справится с ними. И лезть в эту яму им вообще изначально не следовало. Решили, пожертвовать одним — чтобы другие вернулись домой. Другого выбора не было — силы были не на их стороне, и сопротивляться дальше они уже не могли. Думали, кто пожертвует собой ради других — никто не хотел. Переводили стрелки друг на друга. Решившись в итоге, свою кандидатуру выдвинул Стэйси Пратт. Просто потому — что мог. На том и решили, он остался в распоряжении культа, а они… они вернулись домой. Сейчас наверное, кто чай перед сном пил, кто уже спал, а кто-то может на работе в ночную смену остался.  
А он лежал между двумя высокопоставленными лицами в культе, и ничего не мог поделать. Совсем ничего.

— Ты знаешь, а мне нравилась Джоу. Я в нее влюбился даже. Если бы, вы не пошли на наши условия, ну… я бы ее оставил. Себе. Жалко конечно, что она покинула нас — зато у меня… — Джон мельком посмотрел на Якоба — у нас, есть ты. Такой-же, только другого пола. Так что, я особо разницы не вижу. — заключил Джон.

Якоб смотрел на Стэйси, ожидая что тот что-нибудь скажет. Но он молчал — стыдливо прикрываясь куском одеяла. Прикрывал все, что ниже шеи. Ему не нравилось — как те смотрели на него. Особенно Якоб. Он хотел спать, но по взглядам с двух сторон понимал — спать они ему не дадут. Не сейчас. Он чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным, лежа совершенно голым под одеялом. Между ними — это была не его идея, спать с ними. Вот так, втроем. Их идея. Думал, что они лицемеры. Еще и других за «грехи» казнили, а сами… сами спали друг с другом, родные братья. Да еще и третьего затащили, против его воли. Грех на грехе, и грехом погоняет просто.

— Пратт, ты наверное жалеешь, что у тебя одна дырка, а не две? — начал Якоб.  
— Прошу, я очень устал сегодня, может завтра? Я хочу поспать… — пробует еще уйти от этого Стэйси.  
— Спи, кто мешает. Ты пока будешь спать, мы с тобой поразвлекаемся. А ты спи. — на полном серьезе заявляет Джон.  
— Ты не слышал, о чем я тебя спросил? — заводится Якоб.  
— Нет, не жалею… Мне и так хорошо, правда. — отвечает Стэйси.

Якоб прижал его к себе, со спины Пратта. Начинает покусывать его за ушко.

— Парни, правда, я очень устал. Давайте завтра… — застенчиво говорит Пратт.  
— Ты кого «парнями» назвал? Мы тебе не парни. Мы мужчины. — еще больше заводится Якоб.  
— Да. Он тебе в папы годится, а ты его как назвал? Фу, как неуважительно. А вот ты наша девчушка, Пратт. Даже имя девчачье. — Заявляет Джон.

Стэйси Пратт пожалел, что так их назвал. Они оба были мастерами придраться к слову.

— Извините. Случайно вырвалось…

Якоб зажал его руками, давая Джону первому войти в Стэйси. Тот как всегда, дергался, брыкался, и сдвигал ноги дабы защитить свою единственную дырку снизу. Но, как и всегда — бестолку. Джон просто раздвигал ноги и все. И начинал входить. Постоянно Пратт сопротивлялся перед тем, в него войдут. Первое время даже упрашивал их. Потом понял, что словами их не взять. А вот за неаккуратное словечко зато он выхватит, причем сразу от обоих. По какой-то причине, эти двое вбили себе, что он, Стэйси — их давалка, кухарка и жена сразу.  
Джон всегда входил первый, и Стэйси не мог к этому привыкнуть — у того была дурная привычка трахать его без смазки. Мазохист, чтоб его. Пратту всегда было больно, он всегда ныл и скулил от этого. Старший же, всегда ждал — когда младший раздолбает тому дырку получше, и только тогда начинал. А перед этим — ждал, прижав к себе. Держал его насильно — пока младший старается. Нередко кусал его, то за шею, то за ухо. Мог и придушить даже, когда тот сильно сопротивлялся. Вследствии чего, спустя пару месяцев совместной жизни, у Стэйси появились шрамы на шее и одном ухе. Постоянные свежие раны от укусов были нормой. Он даже стал носить легкий шарфик, дабы скрыть следы, хотя бы на шее. Хорошо, что они разрешили это, и дали один шарф из гардероба Джона.  
Раздолбав Стэйси задний проход, сношая того лицом к лицу, Джон показывает что Пратт готов «принять» и второго. На самом деле — не готов. Если с Джоном очень больно первое время, но потом терпимо — то когда начинает Якоб, то терпеть часто просто невозможно. Он начинает дергаться и зажиматься по новой, непроизвольно — но каждый раз в него пропихивают еще и второй член. И он просто орет, зажатый с двух сторон. Ему никогда не вырваться, он прекрасно знает это. Но всегда вырывается, понимая что он ничего не сделает двум людям, которые крупнее его, сильнее, и у которых есть власть. Много власти.

В это раз, Джон затеял новшество. Все немного отошло от обычного плана.  
— Держи его, крепко держи. Сейчас он будет вырываться, осторожно. — предупреждает Якоба Джон.

Якоб не знал, что затеял брат — но послушал его. Прижал еще сильнее к себе. Стэйси не знал, какого подвоха сейчас стоит ждать.  
Джон, укусил того за сосок — сильно. От боли, Пратт начал извиваться, на что ощутил не менее слабый укус в щеку. Орет. Просит не делать так, пытаясь руками защитить себя. Но куда там — его руки крепко держат, кто именно, он не понимает.

— Потерпи, Стэйси, сейчас все будет. — ласково говорит Джон, успокаивая Пратта, который орет чтобы те перестали его кусать.  
К счастью Стэйси, Джон кончает — прямо в него. И по этой весомой причине, наконец отцепляется от него, давая теперь старшему одному оприходовать его.  
Старший, не церемонится с ним — ставит раком, наваливается на него всем телом. От чего тот, еле держится под тяжестью и размерами того. Осталось еще немного, и он берет себя в руки — терпеть уже недолго. Наконец, и тот кончает в него. Слезает с него, смотря как тот валится на простынь от потери сил.  
Грудь болела, укус щипался — Джон укусил его до крови. А он, снова прячется в одеяло, чтобы хоть как-то закрыться. Старший как всегда — после всего, снова прижимает его к себе. А младший ложится чуть не вплотную к его лицу.

— Опять не кончил. Эх, ты… мы старались так, а у тебя даже не встал… — ласково замурлыкал Джон, шепча в лицо Пратта.  
— Ну импотент мальчик, ну судьба его такая. Может, он специально всю жизнь нас ждал — кто простит ему этот недочет. Ведь, зачем ему это, когда у него есть мы? Да и вообще, чего ты ему лишний раз напоминаешь? Не расстраивай его. — спокойно говорит Якоб, прижимая того, о ком ведет речь ближе к себе, и целуя его в щеку. Как бы успокаивая.

Это было не редкостью, что такой конфуз происходил почти всегда. Но, тому было плевать, для него это был пустяк на фоне остальной катастрофы.

— Действительно, зачем тебе чтобы твое «добро» функционировало? Если у тебя есть папочка-Якоб и дядя-Джон у которых все нормально работает? — замурлыкал в ответ Джон.  
— Да, не нужно, когда есть вы… — безучастно ответил Стэйси. Очень хотелось спать. Джон стал расплываться. Он уже не слышал разговора братьев. Заснул в объятиях Якоба.


End file.
